Madagascar 4 the final chapter
Madagascar 4 the final chapter is a 2018 dreamworks animation film it is the fourth and final installment of the Madagascar film series Catagorey. alex the lion Marty the zebra Gloria the hippo melman the giraffe the Penguins king Julian and the circus must stop an evil rhino named jake from taking over the world! This is just my idea for the film made for dreamworks animation Plot years before the vents of the first three films melman the giraffe is a newborn calf at the Bronx zoo.but their neighbour jack a mean black rhinoceros wants to skin melman alive with his horn.that night jack a sneaks into the giraffe enclosure kills melmans parents and attempts to kill melman as well but he is caught by the security guards jack is sedated by animal control and is put into a darker enclosure with spears all over it wich is then boarded up melman is moved into the Central Park zoo where he meets Marty the zebra and Gloria the hippopotamus months later melman is able to talk and Alex the lion is put in the zoo (after falling into the ocean showing a flashback from the second movie)and jack escapes his enclosure.in the present day melman is now 20 and starts feeling sorry for himself that he is not the leader and that he is not the star of the show he wishes to become the leader and star of the show but the others make him tell them alex tells melman that wI'll never happen because he is already the leader and star of the show and that there would be problems with circus changes again if melman were to become the hit.Annoyed melman sneaks out of the train to become famous that evening vitaly(Brian Cranston) tells Alex that melman has left Alex tells the Penguins to cancel everything as they go after melman(much to the crowds disappointment) meanwhile melman is roaming the streets of New York city everyone is petrified of seeing melman until a man calls animal control but ends up calling captain chantel dubois who breaks out of the crate she was in along with her henchen who shortly arrive at New York melman looks for a place to stay but is sniffed out by Dubois who chases him melman sais the f word but a car horn bleeps it out melman is eventually snagged and frantically tries to break free luckily alex saves melman at the last second dubois now wants to get Alex again they all escape Alex scolds melman for leaving them melman is upset with Alex and tells him to "SHUT UP!" alex tells melman he is grounded for 2 weeks and melman tells him "I AM NOT YOUR DAMN TOY!" you are just a selfish giraffe who complains all the time alex tells him everyone can't beleive what Alex just said Gloria is angry at Alex for calling melman selfish. Just then jack spears behind them on the skyscraper roof and tells the other animals to stay away from melman and they will be left out of this Gloria refuses to get out of the way. Melman then rushes up to jack and puts up a good fight but jack knocks him off the skyscraper breaking his leg. jack leaves melman for dead. but melman isn't finished he wants to continue the fight and tells them all that they should join the fight with him as he leads them but Alex starts to argue with him again that he should be the leader as he will get everyone killed but everyone else wants melman leading him except gia who remains on Alex's side.they follow jack throughout the city.when they reach the beach there are no boats and they have to swim wich results in gia getting injured after stepping on a dogfish but just before Alex could blame melman melman reveals that he's carrying antidote.they eventually get on a ship scaring sailors overboard the Penguins drive the boat but marty wants to drive the boat and makes a wrong turn wich ends up going in a storm direction everyone is knocked overboard Alex awakens on madagascar and immediatley looks for Marty when marty shows up Alex is glad martys alive at first but remembered what he did and chases him and Marty says oh sugar honey iced tea(a reference to the first movie) melman splits the fight as he found the rest of them and tells them that there not on Madagascar again as there in civalisation at the end of the forest they walk through the city and eventually find the African savanna revealing that there in africa again alex reunites with his parents and the circus animals meet his parents but melman notices their blending with others was jack melman told them he found jack. Melman chases jack and catches jack but jack Impales his neck with his horn melman is injured but alive and continues to chase jack Alex appears in front of jack saying surprise Marty is on jacks lert and gloria on his right jack then calls in his hyenas who attack melmans friends and one bites melmans head knocking him in a coma thinking his dead again the others are taken to his lair.during his coma melman has a vision and remembers what happened when he was a calf. melman awakens hours later and remembers what jack is going to do to his friends and rushes after him. Meanwhile the others are chained up and to be burnt alive in the lava pool melman is almost at the lair but is snagged by Chantel Dubois melman breaks free knocks the all out and throws them off a cliff and stuffs the m into a cave and the exit is blocked by an avalanche melman caused and melman arrives at jacks lair but his hyenas attack him but melman knocks them all out he then frees his friends and they are told to stay put and watch as melman and jack fight melman kicks him in the croch with his left back leg wich isn't broken he punches the rhino right in the face jack charges at melman to impale melman but melman continues to beat him up until jack kicks him in the air and jumps up and punches him in the face after he hits the hard ceiling and they fall back down jack hits the ground but melman teleports realising he has now got powers he crawls up on the ceiling and bangs his horns right in his mouth before punching him he then sends out a blast at jack destroying the rhinoceros.alex apologises to melman for being selfish.melman is now made the permanent leader and the star of the show as the i like to move it plays and the film ends.